


Kasumi's Inheritance

by Valentine20xx



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: F/F, Multi, Risk Aware Consensual Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 11:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21409612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valentine20xx/pseuds/Valentine20xx
Summary: One day, A young Kasumi Tendou discovers that her mother, at her age, became a gravure idol, and learns all about the kinds of things people expect of those kinds of idols.Now, older, and her brief foray into lolita fetishism forgotten, Kasumi finds her perfect muse.Too bad for Ranma that her perfect muse happens to be his female form...
Relationships: Saotome Ranma/Tendou Kasumi/Tendou Nabiki/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 24





	1. Mother's Old Trunk...

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Ranma Nibbunoichi © Rumiko Takahashi, and is used without permission. Other franchises referenced do not belong to me.
> 
> In other stories, I’ve pointed out how Kasumi could easily be written out of Ranma Nibbunoichi and no-one would notice. Kasumi’s mother wasn’t even given the dignity of a name. As a result, It’s very easy to make up your own thoughts on what she was like, and on anything she passed on to them. Well, I highly doubt that the only thing she would teach Kasumi would be to be some man’s perfect wife...
> 
> Content Warning: In this story, I have Kasumi engaging in sexual acts at a very young age. Within Japan, the law has a form of ignorance of girls as young as 13 engaging in gravure activities, the only concession to legality being that ages are rarely released, and that certain sex acts are forbidden even then.  
As an example, In Dead Or Alive, for example, some character ages are hidden on Western versions purely because of this. So, please, don’t bring up that she’s underage.  
At least if you want to hate on it, Have other reasons to hate the story.

It could be said that it’s easy to tell which is a parent’s favourite son or daughter. With the Tendou siblings, Akane was very much her father’s daughter. Her sisters both had shades of brown hair, while she had raven hair, similar to her father’s own dark hair, and was very much a martial artist of similar skill to her father. Unfortunately, as a reflection of the fact, There was a growing number of reasons why the Tendo School of Indeterminate Grappling had almost no students, and absolutely no paying customers, and it wasn’t the ongoing litigation sought by Soun himself about it’s name, claiming that was not the intended name.

However, of her older siblings, both Nabiki and Kasumi had earned their mother’s intellect and cunning, but Kasumi had edged ahead in being Kimiko’s favourite daughter, due to the difference in which they applied both, Nabiki currently going through what was clearly a ‘gentrification’ process on a Monopoly game, somehow successfully owning everything on tbe board short of the corner spaces and the event spaces, and those she’d managed to put a 100 yen landing fee on, with slowly a wave of housing inching round the board.

She looked towards her, taking her aside. “Now, Nabiki, I have a challenge for you...” She stated, “Now, I am aware of your hobbies. Your challenge is thus...”

“I’m listening...” Nabiki stated, the pad she’d used to figure out the Monopoly game next to her, the only other person making any attempt to challenge her being Kasumi. Akane had already quit.

“You must sell something, successfully and for a profit, that is _completely useless_ to someone. That is something they don’t need or want, or even that they originally sold it to you in the first place...” Kimiko stated, Nabiki’s eyebrow quirking, “Prove to me that you can sell anything to anyone,”

Kasumi meanwhile, was the very picture of the _quintessential_ perfect wife, kind, gentle, caring, and, when she walked into the room and her smile lit it up. There was no doubt in anyone’s mind why she was Kimiko’s favoured daughter, her calm nature and gentle attitude a complete opposite to Akane’s brash and caustic nature. But that wasn’t what Kimiko sought...

On the eve of Kasumi’s 13th birthday, her mother invited her to her bedroom, Kasumi being confused by the requirement to dress in an outfit which was liked, but was replaceable easily. What confused her more was the trunk that her mother was working in, Kimiko organizing something inside even as Kasumi walked in.

“Very good. Understated, but very beautiful… Even in rags, you would be the most beautiful thing anyone could see...” Kimiko mused, looking over Kasumi, “I would have been disappointed if you’d come in your best clothes… Partially since you will never see them again...”

“Mother, What did you call me here for?” Kasumi asked, curiously, puzzled at what her mother had said. Kimiko simply smiled.

“I am going to show you some things that will be a big part of your life going forward. Not your great intellect, or your exemplary ability to learn, They will be a part of your life in the future, but I do not want you to use them as part of your future outlook,” Kimiko stated, “What I show you cannot be shared with your sisters, and definitely not with your father. They would not understand, and things like this are not for discussing openly… You will however share it once, and only once, and that _will_ define your life forever.”

Kasumi shuddered, looking puzzled. What exactly did she mean by that? This wasn’t like school, where she’d already moved forward a grade or two, but was still looking at being one of Furinkan’s students who would leave with only yuu or shuu grades. For her to _not_ be near or the top of her class was anathemia.

The last part about how the person she shared whatever she was about to learn was _so_ important that it would be more important than her exemplary grades or anything else, which she had thought would mean her ending up a successful and highly prized professional…

But that made her mother’s offer exciting, if a bit unnerving, meaning, for the first time in many years, she didn’t know what to think or do about it at all.

“What do you mean by that, Mother? Have you shared this with anyone before?” Kasumi asked, for her to take out a wooden box, marked with her mother’s unmarried name and date of birth.

“In this way, only with yourself. My opportunity to share it more than that passed long before you were born...” Kimiko sighed, running her hand over the lacquered box, composing herself before she continued, “Don’t make my mistake.”

“What’s in the box?” Kasumi asked.

“I will show you shortly, For now, I need you to get undressed, then this is important. Do not struggle. Only remember that no-one will, until you wish it, know it is you, and outside of the first item, and only this once, you will be kept from learning anything about what happens to you. If you desire to continue, it will be under full disclosure.” Her mother stated.

Kasumi nodded, removing her clothes and putting them, carefully folded, next to her. She then raised an eyebrow as her mother took a nearly identical box to the previous one, this one clearly brand new, Kasumi reading her own name and date of birth on the front.

All her mother did with this box was open it, placing the folded clothes carefully inside, the box closing with an audible click, a band of lacquer fastened over the recessed hinges. Kasumi suspected that the other box held clothes that had once belonged to her mother, when she went through the same process.

She now knew why she didn’t use her best clothes. If there was a key, no-one in this room had ever seen it.

Her mother then took out a wetly gleaming black suit, helping Kasumi to step into it. Kasumi yelped as a raised part of the suit pushed against her crotch, her mother soothing her, the only time she cried out again being when the head part of the suit was done, and tubes slid up her nostrils along with a bag shape slipping into her mouth. It was a weird feeling, like having a wad of chewing gum in her mouth. The most notable thing though was that, as the back of the hood was zipped shut, she was completely and utterly blind.

Kasumi then knew why she’d been warned not to struggle, now she was almost completely cut off from the outside world. Her mother’s soothing voice calmed her nerves, as she felt items slide onto her hands and feet, other items sliding round her waist and neck, tightening and restricting them, before what was most likely a dress was draped over her form, the final items causing her to cry out lightly as something smooth and hard slid into her mouth, crotch and ass, each one tapped into place with a soft click.

“You look simply perfect, my dear dear daughter...” Kimiko stated, “There is an item attached to your collar. Follow when you feel it being tugged, and any requests you are given, however confusing they may be. I will be only a short distance away, and will step in if there is a problem. However, for now, I need to carry you,”

Kasumi felt a ton of weird sensations as her mother picked her up, her crotch tingling as the smooth, hard shape rubbed against it, but her hands were in stiff paddle shapes that would not help. Being blind, her feet bent ballet-style, she would not be able to move quickly or quietly, which was likely why she was being carried. Suddenly she knew why there was only one person she’d share this with. She was putting herself into their hands, and, part of her said that they likely would be doing the same with her. And that only made the annoying tingling worse...

“Soun, Me and Kasumi will be out for the next day or so visiting a friend,” Kimiko stated, Soun’s response unable to be heard, “This was already organized. We will have a family party when we get back.”

It was only then that Kasumi realised why the date on the sealed box and today were so familiar. This was the eve of her birthday, and she would, much later, consider it more the day when the old Kasumi was left in a small box in the bottom of a trunk and a new, more exciting, Kasumi was revealed.

Over the following hours, her dress, how it was accessorised, and even what filled her mouth, crotch and ass changed constantly, the only consistency being the sound of a camera as she posed, initially forced, then discreetly adjusted, as she stopped what little resistance she did.

The sensations in her crotch never seemed to go away completely, peaking once or twice, causing something like when she went to the toilet to happen, Kimiko soothing her as she told her it was something completely different, that she would come to adore the feeling of.

When she awoke, only barely able to acknowledge it was her birthday now, it was to her movements bringing sounds she had come to associate with enjoyment and pleasure, chains rubbing against each other, and the equally nice feeling of her mother kissing her hooded head.

“You did so much better than I expected, my lovely daughter...” Her mother declared, running her hands over Kasumi’s body, “I now will give you a choice...”

Kasumi’s only response was a muffled grunt of confusion, as she wondered what her mother wanted, earning another kiss.

“Now, we can get up and go down into my friend’s playroom for some more time down there, and I will even let you see what you were doing...” Her mother stated, “Or we can go home now, and have your normal party...”

Kasumi gave a whimper, shaking her head as best as she could. She did want to enjoy herself here, but things like that could happen any time. But her birthday happened only once a year. “Oh, you’re right...” Kimiko stated, “Your father would be so unhappy if we didn’t make at least a cursory attempt to appear today at the house. But you will be back here by the end of the night, and then… Who knows?”

Kasumi gave a contented sound. Yes, that sounded so much better. A short time later, in her best clothes, she was present for her birthday, sharing a small smile with her mother at the less than subtle choker with her name on it. Neither of them were ignorant of what it meant for that evening, but none of the other members of the family even guessed what was going on.

After the party, the trunk was reopened, and each of the items she blindly used was explained to her, from the corset that enclosed her waist, to the vibrators and special lining that ensured that, until she wished, protect her from accidents. When her mother was about to offer for her to back out, she found that, without prompting, Kasumi had already begun to get undressed, and, this time, there was no attempt to disguise what happened.

She’d passed her initiation. She knew why this was a private thing, to be shared with only one person. It was, in the end, not a week, but a month, a month of armbinders, legbinders, cuffs, gags, dildos and vibrators, each explained to her and then used on her. While her sisters were learning how to fight, either through fists or finances, Kimiko taught Kasumi about the secret life that so many people lived, and Kasumi lived without any trouble.

When Kasumi reached 15, she stopped wearing the original black suit, first wearing a similar suit with an open faced hood, learning about the corset, gloves and high heeled boots that went along with the suit, her birthday choker being replaced outright with a collar of her choice.

A few weeks later, she picked out her own rubber clothes, and the hood was gone a short time later. She was not afraid of the camera Kimiko guided, instead playing up to it and helping with her scenes, a lovely rubber gravure idol, her public future being a perfect student, her private future being a gleaming rubber figure that worshipped the camera.

On the day of her 16th birthday, she had on a rubber yukata, which she had put on herself, her mother back at home as she fastened her newest collar round her neck. She looked towards the anonymous black rubber figure, fidgeting as the girl’s mother stood nearby, Kasumi picking out her favourite pair of cuffs as she approached.

She was no longer in training, like that girl, and was about to make sure that, when that girl went home, she’d be back here, week after week, helping pose her and even taking part in her scenes.

It was a sombre day a few months later, as her mother died, and the trunk was locked away, Kasumi running her fingers over the box marked with her mother’s name before she slid it into an alcove in the club’s memorial room, her mother’s room now her own, the trunk now her personal inheritance from her.

She wore now only her original birthday choker, her secret life effectively over, as her public life began. She had no time to play, no time for pleasure. Her family came first, a thick album her only reminder of those lovely years she shared with her mother, as she taught her to be the most beautiful idol in that industry...


	2. The Extinguished Firebrand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will restate that the law over underage sex in Japan forbids specifically sex. If you had a young girl doing somewhat less than tasteful dancing or similar, it’s perfectly legal. While Kasumi is doing what looks very much like bondage play, it’s purely for the camera, and anyone who investigates would be shown that precautions are in place.
> 
> And I will say that the way in which Ranma breaks down is in a similar way to how it happens in the fanfiction Genma's Daughter, except the reasons are very different.

Over a year later, however, she was drawn to thinking of that trunk, of the various items ready for someone to use them, and someone to use them on, as a young girl entered with, inexplicably, a giant panda. When she apologized, a part of her smiled. Oh, she was so darling, so adorable...

She kept her facade in place, her expression neutral as she observed how deliciously flexible she was, very much in love with her as she mentally imagined her in her own hand-picked outfit, a collar round her neck, that red and black outfit she wore now locked away in the trunk forever.

The girl she’d been training would be nothing compared to this one. When the girl turned out to be the _son_ of Genma Saotome, she mentally cursed at what she’d just lost. Such a perfect, delicious and just plain desirable ‘apprentice’, and she wasn’t even a real person!

She was heartbroken, as her training was one that had made her not desire a man, the same thing that had lost Kimiko her one chance, and Kasumi knew she would join Kimiko with, maybe, her daughter picking up the twice-lost opportunity. How could life be so cruel as to offer something up like that and take it away as fast?

As talk moved to the real reason for Genma and Ranma’s visit, an engagement to unite the two schools, something Kasumi was sure would fail miserably, Nabiki turned him down as ‘boring’, probably since he actually was interesting, but she could make more off him as an observer, while Kasumi used her usual standby of being disinterested in boys, not admitting it was because of her previous profession, meaning Akane, by process of elimination, ended up with the delectable gender-fluid redhead.

But, even then, Kasumi knew, she _knew,_ this girl who turned into a boy, was the one who she’d share her mother’s old trunk with, and reaffirmed that, soon, there would be a second box of clothes in the trunk, finally, the items within belonging to both her and the female version of Ranma.

She would at first be a lovely rubber-wrapped plaything, then she would share Kasumi’s bed, both of them completely lost in their own little world as they performed for the camera as one of the handful of matched pairs who, her mother had pointed out, made tens of thousands of yen a session...

Not that Kasumi didn’t have quite an acceptable, and untouched, college fund. She would send off her coursework that evening and receive her next set by the following weekend. Correspondence courses were something that were a blessing in disguise.

She couldn’t help but imagine that day, when Ranma’s chinese attire went into the box she ordered that evening, Kasumi sneaking Ranma’s measurements when she fell asleep as a girl, other queries getting the date of birth for the plate, her fingers running over the two lines that were Ranma’s name and the date below them.

The suit, gloves, corset, posture collar, dress and boots arrived a few days after she ordered them, but, even with that equipment, the desire and the uncontrollable need to have that lovely, delicious firebrand get introduced to the playroom, she couldn’t do it yet. She had to wait for that perfect time, when Ranma was impressionable and pliable...

Then, with a few choice words in her father’s ear, Akane would be free of the engagement, while Ranma…

She would be a testament to her training style, and her mother’s legacy… and Kasumi’s one and only true apprentice.

In the short term, she made herself an appointment with the playroom, her yukata coming out as she got a few choice pictures of the girl she’d broken in with her girlfriend. When they saw some of Nabiki’s pictures of Ranma-chan, they looked hurt.

“Kasumi, You turned down an engagement with something that cute?” Her former apprentice asked, “What’s wrong with them?”

“They also have some kind of curse. It means they turn into a boy when hit by a certain temperature of water...” Kasumi sighed, “Due to our profession, we don’t do relationships with boys...”

Her mother had bedded Soun, and quit literally days later. She’d not even expected him to charm her, and almost had ended up a matched pair. Even Kasumi could tell the two girls in front of her had no problems with money, their casual outfits being tight, fitted leather, while Kasumi’s money was a nest egg.

When the day came, Kasumi hadn’t even expected it, or predicted it. It had started when she’d heard the local fire service going past which was already odd. She contemplated what it might have meant, but had things to do, and it wasn’t her place to go running to investigate a fire. Although she had a feeling what caused it. And her sister really should stop making spicy food.

A short time later, when she was preparing the soup for her lunch, she heard the door closing, a very rapid announcement of Ranma’s arrival in the house, followed by her coming into the kitchen. She didn’t look good. She looked almost scared of something, a state she’d never seen her in without a cat in close vicinity. She discreetly moved past her and locked the door.

She was thankful she’d observed Ranma learning the Soul Of Ice. It had kept her underwear dry and her composure neutral oh so much. Well, every time Ranma began to lean more and more into feminine habits, Kasumi had prepared to guide her outright into a girl’s lifestyle, only to be stymied by her father.

But Happosai’s recent visit meant she had the run of the house… and right now, Ranma’s male bravado was in tatters. She could have her in figure-hugging leather and rubber, growing out that oh-so-cute red hair so she could put it in a ponytail or proper braid...

“I’m assuming that it was you who was the cause, even if by mistake, of the fire engines earlier...” She offered, leading Ranma into a blind spot behind the kitchen island, which would ensure her plan would go off without a hitch, “So, What exactly happened?”

“It’s probably the worst that they’ve ever been...” Ranma stated, sighing as she looked towards the window, “It was a disaster… It all began when Akane had one of her episodes...”

Kasumi took the soup off the heat, tasting it. Yes, it was ready. And, if she was right, her after dinner entertainment was as well, but she had to be careful. A cornered animal could be very vicious, and Ranma, especially when cats were involved, was outright barbaric at times.

However, right now, she was acting so perfectly feminine, without realising it, she just needed the right push, and she’d fall right out of her masculine role. And the attire that was required during training was so deliciously waterproof that she’d not turn back at an inopportune time.

“My sister does have that problem...” Kasumi offered, “Even I implied she was violent, and she did break the old table over your back… That was unfortunate. The table originally came with the house...”

“Ukyo and Shampoo, as usual, began a cooking competion over my lunch, which got her angry enough to start bringing out the hammer. Tatewaki then came over, and started his usual spiel, and the fight got heated as it moved to the new gymnasium. Very heated, the fire service weren’t even sure what caused the fire...” Ranko stated, before slumping, and adding, “Luckily, I managed to slip away after getting caught by the fire hoses before it spread too far into the school itself… I highly doubt the school will be open any time soon...”

“Oh my…” Kasumi muttered, looking thoughtful as she offered, “Well, What are you going to do about it then? You can’t exactly marry all of them...”

“Honestly?… I might act like I’m some macho over-achiever who can do anything given half a chance...” Ranma began.

“Yes, And most of the time, you manage it with the minimum of training even...” Kasumi quipped, pointing out that she _was_ a journeyman practitioner of so many different skills that _could_ do anything.

“Yes, Yes, I know… but in reality, I’m afraid, Kasumi, afraid of when it will all go wrong,” She stated, wrapping herself into a ball with her arms, “Everything’s got so damn complicated. Akane, I can deal with, in small doses and with stomach medication to hand, but when Ukyo came along, and Shampoo decided to come to Japan… Then we have the Kuno family, who are bi-polar about me to the point they’re not sure if they want to kill me or marry me! At least Shampoo decided the latter!”

She paused, wiping her eyes with her sleeve. Kasumi really did need to school her features at that time. Her male personality had quite literally _shattered._

“But that’s part of the problem...” Ranma sighed, recovering slightly, “I don’t know why, but a lot of things feel easier to live with as a girl. I wish I could just disappear, but I don’t know any way to lock the curse… Just tell them all to go away, I’m not a boy any more...”

“What do you mean there?” Kasumi stated, “You’re still you when you turn into a girl… and several of them know your curse...”

“That's just it, Kasumi...” Ranma finished, “Hell, Even turning into a girl isn’t giving me the peace it used to...”

Kasumi knew she shouldn’t say it, didn’t want to think of it, but she knew Ranma was considering it. Seeing her perfect play partner so vulnerable, so suggestible, she went with it anyway.

“Look, The Tendo arrangement isn’t just with Akane, It’s with any of us?” Kasumi offered, managing to hide what she was really thinking, that she still didn’t want a _boy_-friend, “Why don’t you break up with Akane, and offer it to me or Nabiki? Nothing really happens with me, I’m just a bystander, and Nabiki, She’s got dirt on everyone.… She’s likely out there pretending to be the daughter of a very reputable contractor...”

“No likely about it,” Ranma offered, but, after slumping, she shook her head. Kasumi doubted she’d go with that, but she had to pretend to consider it.

“Yeah, you or Nabs would be a better choice, but Akane would go round poking her nose into our relationship, thinking I’m doing something perverted with one of you...” Ranma began. Kasumi hid her laugh at that. If only Akane knew what her oldest sister _did_ when she went out most nights after Ranma had arrived, or what _was_ in the photo album in the trunk in her room...

Even worse, Kasumi was actually _hoping_ to do something very perverted with Ranma that evening, and probably the rest of the month, and maybe the rest of their life...

“If I got her to back off, I’d still need to get rid of Kodachi and Shampoo… and find a mutually agreeable settlement over Ukyo’s stolen dowry...” Ranma continued, her voice quivering as she snapped, “Damn you, Pops, Why did you have to do all that? Why are you such a conniving bastard?”

“Tell you what… I’ve done slightly too much soup. How about you have some, and take your mind off all of this?” Kasumi offered, as she went through a set of very special ‘spices’ in a pocket sewn into her apron as she worked on making the bowl of soup for Ranma, pouring the capsule into the soup as she stirred it.

She hoped that she’d picked the right seasoning. Some of them were able to be tasted over the soup. After she was sure the capsule’s contents had dissolved, she blew on it and offered it to the scared girl.

“Thanks, Kasumi!” Ranma declared, giving a cheerful ‘Itadakimasu!’ as she began to slurp down the soup, Kasumi frowning. Such undignified table manners. When Ranma’s posture slumped, a familiar box was got out of the drawer nearby. When Akane and Nabiki came home later, it was to an empty house. Unknown to either of them, Ranma, as he had been, died that day...


	3. To Be A (Wo)Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole chapter was created due to a simple comment in my first review, about how Ranma’s fall to femininity seemed too fast…  
So let’s rewind a little...

Ranma cried out in pain as he heard a bone snap in his leg, his father glowering at him. “Suck it up, son! You’ll live!” He snapped, scowling when Ranma, as carefully as he made himself a rudimentary walking stick, “Showing weakness like a girl...”

The nurse they saw hadn’t been pleased at the broken leg. Thankfully, the hospital was a free clinic, but Ranma was still in traction for a week. It was then that he saw something that confused him. A young woman with a boy, and she was showing compassion towards him when he tripped and fell. Observing the other people passing through, he noticed ‘weaknesses’ with all the women he saw, as far as his father felt people were.

He even saw proof that his father was right. When a kind word needed to be said, it was practically always the mother, while the father told the child that he shouldn’t have got hurt. The harsh words and commanding presence was a man’s territory. A woman’s territory was to care, to help.

If it hadn’t have been for that one broken leg, Ranma might not have ended up where _she_ was years later...

When Ranma got her curse, she knew what she had to do with it. If he had to be a girl to be compassionate, kind, gentle and loving towards others, well, _she_ _would be_. However, her father was the immediate problem with that, and one which was only solved _after_ moving in with the Tendos.

Kasumi had loaned her, completely innocently, calisthenics books to help her with some extra training. The books helped immensely with the different physical attributes of her new body, and left her tired, but feeling so much better for herself. The books also were hidden whenever her father was nearby.

“What would you do if I got pictures of you doing calisthenics?” Nabiki had asked one day.

“Told you to keep them away from Kuno and my father...” Ranma had replied, honestly, “His thought on what exercise involves… Hitting things with increasingly hard punches and kicks, until something breaks. Not spending an hour a day making sure said ‘exercise’ doesn’t hurt half as much as it should...”

She then noticed Kasumi was watching Ranma exercise, the only exercise mat she could use being set up in the perfect place for her to do so, occasionally taking a drink from a glass of water. When Genma came looking for Ranma, the mat was rolled up, Ranma herself grabbing a flask as she sprung up from the floor. Within moments, he was doing a kata, Genma grunting gruffly.

“Keep up your training, son,” He stated. Kasumi covered her mouth, a slight snigger coming out. She _knew_ Ranma was effectively faking his dedication to the Saotome school!

“I have my own reasons for not wanting Ranma to learn martial arts any more...” Kasumi stated simply, “But something like that shouldn’t just sit around...”

The fateful day when everything changed came when the usual cooking contest began, Akane snapping, “You let them bring you lunch, but I find the bento I made for you in the trash?!”

Ranma was not fond of spicy food, either him or her, to the level Akane did it. Her battle aura spiked, her hammer coming out...

“Oh, beautious Akane...” Tatewaki began, to end up pancaked into the ground.

“Akane, you barely know how to cook food right for Airen!” Xian Pu stated, “I had to learn off Spatula Girl!”

“What do you mean by that?!” Akane stated.

“Look, Akane, He’s not fond of spicy food. Neither is she for that matter...” Ukyo stated, “Ranma-kun eats a lot and quickly, Ranma-chan eats light...”

“I do not need advice from a boyfriend-stealing...” Akane growled, and battle was joined. The new gymnasium, which Ranma had frequented during particularly sedate days, had an explosion, either due to a ruptured gas main or someone causing an electrical failure, and the fire service called. The Deputy Headmaster would be displeased. Ranma ended up fleeing as the out of control flames began consuming the school itself.

Arriving at the Tendo home, She was quietly thankful Happosai had sent Soun and Genma packing, this was a very bad day, and personally, she’d deliberately made sure no-one could find her at the school. Hopefully, they’d assume she’d been inside. It wasn’t an unknown fact Ranma was sometimes in the gymnasium during lunchtimes, and the fact it was three of his fiancees that started the fire...

“I’m assuming that it was you who was the cause, even if by mistake, of the fire engines earlier...” Kasumi said, helping Ranma sit in a fairly comfortable part of the kitchen area, “So, What exactly happened?”

“It’s probably the worst that they’ve ever been...” Ranma stated, sighing as she contemplated how the school was ruined, “It was a disaster… It all began when Akane had one of her episodes...”

Kasumi took the soup she’d been making off the heat. “My sister does have that problem...” Kasumi offered, “Even I implied she was violent, and she did break the old table over your back… That was unfortunate. The table originally came with the house...”

Ranma hid the wince about the mention of the table that ended up broken over her back. She’d managed to get it repaired and restored, but they’d not got it back out since.

“Ukyo and Shampoo, as usual, began a cooking competion over my lunch, which got her angry enough to start bringing out the hammer. Tatewaki then came over, and started his usual spiel, and the fight got heated as it moved to the new gymnasium. Very heated, the fire service weren’t even sure what caused the fire...” Ranko stated, before slumping, and adding, “Luckily, I managed to slip away after getting caught by the fire hoses before it spread too far into the school itself… I highly doubt the school will be open any time soon...”

Kasumi went slightly pale. “Oh my…” Kasumi muttered, looking thoughtful as she offered, “Well, What are you going to do about it then? You can’t exactly marry all of them...”

“Honestly?… I might act like I’m some macho over-achiever who can do anything given half a chance...” Ranma began, referencing how Male Ranma’s persona was very much an exaggerated ‘jock’ stereotype.

“Yes, And most of the time, you manage it with the minimum of training even...” Kasumi quipped. Ranma mentally chuckled. Yes, and she was doing very well at gymnastics and fairly well at ballet… if it wasn’t for the fact the classes would require time she didn’t have.

“Yes, Yes, I know… but in reality, I’m afraid, Kasumi, afraid of when it will all go wrong,” She stated, wrapping herself into a ball with her arms as she considered, right now, it _was_ going wrong, “Everything’s got so damn complicated. Akane, I can deal with, in small doses and with stomach medication to hand, but when Ukyo came along, and Shampoo decided to come to Japan… Then we have the Kuno family, who are bi-polar about me to the point they’re not sure if they want to kill me or marry me! At least Shampoo decided the latter!”

Ranma wiped her eyes with her sleeve. Dammit. The choices were getting narrower and narrower. This couldn’t continue. It _wouldn’t._

“But that’s part of the problem...” Ranma sighed, recovering slightly, “I don’t know why, but a lot of things feel easier to live with as a girl. I wish I could just disappear, but I don’t know any way to lock the curse… Just tell them all to go away, I’m not a boy any more...”

“What do you mean there?” Kasumi stated, “You’re still you when you turn into a girl… and several of them know your curse...”

“That's just it, Kasumi...” Ranma finished, “Hell, Even turning into a girl isn’t giving me the peace it used to...”

“Look, The Tendo arrangement isn’t just with Akane, It’s with any of us?” Kasumi offered, “Why don’t you break up with Akane, and offer it to me or Nabiki? Nothing really happens with me, I’m just a bystander, and Nabiki, She’s got dirt on everyone.… She’s likely out there pretending to be the daughter of a very reputable contractor...”

Ranma actually wanted to point out that Nabiki actually had a list of contractors she pretended to work for. “No likely about it,” Ranma offered, ready to continue with offering the engagement, but with her plans... She slumped, shaking her head.

“Yeah, you or Nabs would be a better choice, but Akane would go round poking her nose into our relationship, thinking I’m doing something perverted with one of you...” Ranma stated, “If I got her to back off, I’d still need to get rid of Kodachi and Shampoo… and find a mutually agreeable settlement over Ukyo’s stolen dowry...”

Ranma voice broke, as she snapped, “Damn you, Pops, Why did you have to do all that? Why are you such a conniving bastard?”

“Tell you what… I’ve done slightly too much soup. How about you have some, and take your mind off all of this?” Kasumi offered, Ranma smiling. Yes, Soup would be nice...

“Thanks, Kasumi! Itadakimasu!” She declared, it being so long since she fled from her own lunch that her table manners took a nose dive. She then felt her arms growing heavy, looking to see Kasumi getting some kind of box out of a drawer, helping her out of her clothes.

When she awoke again, Kasumi was in some kind of glossy yukata, the box, containing her clothes, in front of her, the trunk Ranma sometimes saw in Kasumi’s room now unlocked and open.

“Now, Ranma, This is a choice. It was offered to me at a much younger age, but that’s not going to hurt you, since you’re very flexible… in all the right ways,” Kasumi stated, her tone different from in the main part of the house, “If you accept, just close the box, and do not struggle. I will be there all the way through what happens next. The engagements, everything, will go in the box with your clothes. All you were shall not matter...”  
“And what is it in for you?” Ranma asked, curiously, “Most of the people I know...”

“A very pretty redhead in some very sinful ensembles...” Kasumi admitted. Ranma’s hand went forward, and, with a click, Ranma Saotome died.

Yukito and Haruna looked as they saw the fidgeting black-clad figure next to Kasumi, fully plugged and looking confused, smiling. A few hours later, all three girls were in agreement about one thing...

The little firebrand that they took turns posing for her first portfolio was the best thing to happen to any of them. A white suit was taken out, Kasumi stripped out of her yukata. When the two figures spooned together, Yukito and Haruna smiled even more.

“A perfect matched pair...” They muttered.

Back in Nerima, Nabiki sighed as she looked over the missing or dead students and teachers, Akane, Ukyo and Shampoo sat across from her.

“Shampoo, I was just in a nice talk with the Chinese Embassy. You are ordered to leave Japan and never return...” She stated, “Ukyo, Witnesses say you tried to placate Akane. You will not be facing much reprisals, outside of being requested to move to a different school district...”

“What about me?” Akane asked.

A pair of burly looking women came up behind Nabiki, one of them holding a heavy duty straitjacket.

“You have two choices. Working off the several billion yen in damages, or signing this psyche evaluation declaring you mentally unstable, and recommending that you spend the rest of your life in an institution...” Nabiki stated, steepling her fingers, “Personally, I’d prefer the former...”

Akane picked up the pen. How unfortunate.


End file.
